


Bath sex

by Saku015



Series: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo helps Izaya to relax.





	Bath sex

Something was off with Izaya. Shizuo knew it in the moment when the trashcan hit him and the ravenette fell to the ground. Yeah, he was speaking with three high schoolers from their old high school, but it had never stopped him from dodging the objects Shizuo threw at him before. Only the simple thought of Izaya feeling unwell made Shizuo frown, but he knew that he could not show how worried he was – at least, not until there would be only the two of them.

He took out his spare key from his pocket and opened the door of Izayas’ apartment. The usual sight greeted him: Izaya was sitting behind his desk, focusing on the screen of his computer. Shizuo closed the door, then walked up to him and hugged him from behind.

”Didn’t your parents teach you that interfering when someone tries to make new friends is rude?” Izaya asked, titling his head back. ”Now you ruined my chance with Mikado-kun.” Shizuo snorted which made Izaya giggle.

”You only wanted to have more teens whose lives you can ruin,” Shizuo stated on an accusing voice. ”I start to think that it is some kind of sick kink of yours.”

Izaya purred as he turned his chair and hugged the taller man around his waist. He looked up with a playful glint in his eyes and licked his lips.

”You know a lot about my kinks, don’t you, Shizu-chan?” He asked on a low voice, but did not get the reply he was waiting for. Shizuo only picked him up and started walking towards the stairs with Izaya in his arms. ”What are you doing?” Izaya asked glancing up at him.

”Taking you to the bathroom.” Came the straight answer. ”You need to relax.” Shizuo looked down at Izaya without hiding the worry in his eyes. ”I bet you are overworking yourself again.”

Izaya felt as a gentle smile tugged on his lips. He hugged his lover and pulled his head down for a kiss. After they had parted, he hid his face into the others’ shoulder and nuzzled to his neck.

”Shiki-san was not generous to me when it came to work indeed,” he said on an exhausted voice. ”A hot bath does not sound as a bad idea.”

 

Ten minutes later, they were sitting in the bathtub with Izaya resting his head on Shizuos’ shoulder and the other massaging his partner’s shoulders. Izaya let out a quiet moan in contentment. He opened one of his eyes and peeked up at Shizuo.

”You are really good at this, Shizu-chan,” he praised the faux blond, whose face heated up a little. ”Who would have thought that with these dangerous hands of yours you can do other things than destroy,” Izaya said, but it was nothing more than teasing. Shizuo let out a growl, which made Izaya shiver.

”Would you like to know what else my hands are capable of, I-za-ya-kun?” Shizuo did not even try to hide the seduction in his voice as his hands trailed down on Izaya’s arms, then hugged him stronger to his body.

”Y-yes, please!” Izaya whimpered, closing his eyes. He hated the fact that Shizu-chan could bring out the submissive side of him, but he loved it at the same time. Shizuo never took advantage of that and only did things which Izaya said ’yes’ to.

Shizuo raised his arms a little bit up, until his fingers found the two little buds he was searching for. He ran his thumbs over Izaya’s nipples which made the other moan again and arching his back. Shizuo chuckled, then lowered his head and placed a soft kiss to Izaya’s neck. Izaya closed his eyes and sighed.

”Enjoying yourself?” Shizuo asked with a toothy grin on his face. Izaya pouted and pushed his hips back, making Shizuo hiss because of the sudden friction. ”Oh~ Angry, are we?” He asked, smiling into the raven haired man’s neck. Shizuo slid one of his hands down on Izaya’s stomach, stroking every exposed part of wet skin which was under his touch. When he reached the others’ private area, he had to stop for a moment.

”What is it?” Izaya asked, a little bit irritated because of anticipation.

”Nothing,” Shizuo reassured him, placing a kiss into the crook of his neck. ”I am just surprised because of how wet you are.” Izaya let out a little squeak, hiding his face into his hands. ”Do you want me to give you pleasure this much?”

”Stop talking like that! It is embarrassing!” Shizuo only nodded before taking Izaya’s hard manhood into his hand, giving to a long stroke. ”Ah!” Izaya moaned, throwing his head back.

”I love when you are vocal,” Shizuo purred, nibbling on his ear. ”It makes me want to give you pleasure more.”

”B-be quite and move your hand faster!” Izaya breathed out demandingly, but his voice was rather needy. 

Shizuo – as always – was not being capable of saying no to him. His hand fastened up, as he rubbed his thumb over Izaya’s head every time the other thrust into his hand. His other hand found Izaya’s balls and massaged them gently.

”You are so fucking beautiful,” he whispered into the other’s ear, which was enough for Izaya to tip over the edge. After his breathing steadied again, Shizuo titled his head up gently and brushed some wet hair out of his forehead. ”You okay?” He asked, placing a kiss to the area mentioned above.

Izaya opened his eyes and smiled up at him with gratefulness in his eyes. He never knew he needed this, but after he had gotten it, he felt more refreshed than ever. He pushed himself up and kissed Shizuo on his cheek.

”Thank you, Shizu-chan! You are the best!”


End file.
